Aerosol cans have traditionally been used with an actuator comprising a button, pressure upon which causing release of the contents of the aerosol can via a valve present in the centre of a valve cup at the top of the can. Such actuators are typically used with a removable cap, giving the benefit of preventing accidental discharge via inadvertent pressure upon the actuator button. Other actuators for aerosol cans comprise a so-called ‘spray-through cap’, i.e., one that can be left in place during spraying, the spray exiting the cap through an orifice therein. Actuators comprising a spray-through cap often comprise some form of locking means to prevent accidental discharge via inadvertent pressure upon the actuator button.
The present invention is concerned with actuators comprising a spray-through cap and a flexible spray channel held between the valve stem of an associated aerosol can and a holding feature present within the spray-through cap. There are some related prior art publications, but none giving all the benefits of the present invention.
WO 11/003752 (Unilever, 2011) discloses an actuator comprising a spray-through cap having an actuator button located on its side. Inside there is a chassis with depressible platform and a centrally located spray channel linking the valve stem of an associated aerosol can to spray orifice.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,984,827 B2 (Precision Valve, 2011) discloses a lockable aerosol valve actuator with a rotatable top portion. In the dispenser described, the opening in the over-cap only aligns with the nozzle outlet when the dispenser is in its unlocked position.
WO 10/092775 and WO 10/041411 (both Canyon Corp., 2010) disclose a pump dispenser with a flexible spray channel.